


Let Me Go

by BecaAMM



Series: Discarded [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Dean Winchester Dies, Gabriel is implied pansexual, Gen, Nephilim, Nephilim reader, Parent Dean, Parent Dean Winchester, Parent Gabriel (Supernatural), Parent-Child Relationship, Reader-Insert, Season 3 Finale, Single Parents, angel traps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 04:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: Dean’s deal is due and you are willing to sacrifice your life to save his. Your father, on the other side, isn’t letting you.





	Let Me Go

It only took you minutes to grab your car keys and pray to your father.

“Did you pray?” Gabriel smiled at you.

You nodded and he approached you slowly to look at you, his whiskey eyes staring into yours.

“I need you to take care of Deanna,” you affirmed, feeling your hands shaking a bit.

Your heart was racing inside your chest as you calculated the time you would need to reach the boys and meet them before Dean and Sam could actually stop you or notice you following them.

“Sure, no problem," he smiled. “And where are you going?”

You shrugged, not enjoying the idea of lying to your father but knowing that he would stop you if he knew anything about your plan. 

“Just a hunt, the boys went ahead and I told them I would call you so Dea won’t be alone,” you lied, looking around for your duffel bag in order to avoid looking him in the eyes.

If you did so, you would be doomed.

“Okay," he put his hands inside his pockets. “Go get her and say goodbye, I'm gonna have a lot of fun with my favourite baby," the angel assured with a lazy smile on his face.

“I thought  **I**  was your favourite baby," uou arched him an eyebrow.

“Meh, you're an adult already. It's not funny anymore.” he joked, a smile similar to yours appearing on his lips. “Go on.”

You rolled your eyes but went to Deanna’s room in the rented apartment, stopping in the middle of the way when some kind of wall bumped into your face and nose.

“What the...” you muttered and your mind worked on what that meant. “ _Dad_.”

You turned to him slowly, your eyes burning his skin as your father stared at you.

“An angel's trap?” you looked at him. “You made a fucking trap to fucking lock me in here?” you shouted.

Just like a Devil's Trap could lock a demon, so could an angel's trap lock angels  _and_  Nephilim. It was probably the second time in your life you’ve had been caught into one, the first time was a test between the two of you to see if they could lock you too.

“Watch your mouth!” he pointed at you. “You really think I don't know the Winchesters are going to Lilith to try to break his deal?  _I'm not stupid_.”

You shook your head.

“You have to let me go!" you exclaimed. “It's Dean's life that's on the line now, I can't just let him die!”

His nose wings inflated for a moment, his energy filling the whole room.

“And am I supposed to let  _you_  go and die?” he turned the question, his wings spreading dangerously.

If someone could say they knew you with the back of their hand, this someone was Gabriel. He was the one holding you first, the one seeing you smile first while your father – the human man he’d gotten involved with when he was in a female vessel for  _a new experience –_ , the one who experienced every single one of your own experiences by your side. He knew what was on your mind now, and he knew that the last thing you would be was rational in such a situation.

At the first opportunity you had, you would run away and he wouldn't let that happen. Not now, and not in a million years.

“You know what happens when Lilith is somewhere?” he arched his eyebrows at you, face contorted in rage. “There's a legion of demons with her. Every single one of them thirsty for blood and revenge against hunters, every single one of them full of hate towards celestial beings... In a big number, sugar, they won't be afraid of attacking you.”

You shook your head.

“I don't care," you shouted at him. “Can’t you see this? I don’t care.”

“But I do!" he shouted back. “And if I have to keep you inside this trap until they come back, I can do it and I will do it. I didn’t carry you inside me to see you giving up on your life for someone else.”

He shook his head, pacing around and pinching the bridge of his nose. Inside your trap, you fell to the floor, your whole body shaking and tears falling on your cheeks uncontrollably.

“Why can't you just let me go?” you shouted, shaking with sobs.  

“I can't lose you'" he stared at you, his own tears falling on his face.

He didn't cry often very often but couldn't bear thinking about losing you.

“You are... You are everything I have, kid. I can't let a demon tear you apart, I can't lose you. I’ve lost your father... Raven was the only man I..." he stopped himself. "... _I can’t lose you_ , Y/N. Don’t do this to me.”

He had to stop for a moment, holding a sob and rubbing his hands over his face.

“I won't let you sacrifice," he finally said. “You know I won't.”

“You’ve lost my father,” you whispered. “You say it yourself all the time; you miss him more than you can take sometimes.  _Dean is my Raven.”_

He looked at you for a long moment, drying his tears before taking a breath.

“And you are my baby," he reminded you. “There’s nothing you can say that will convince me to free you, sugar. I’m sorry.”

 

* * *

Every minute closer to midnight had your heart racing and whole body shaking.

“Dad, please," you begged between tears and sobs. “Don’t do this to me, please. I need to go, I need to help De-“

But your words were interrupted by the worst pain you’ve ever felt in your body.

It was like your chest was being rippled; as if claws were making their way to your heart.

The moment Gabriel saw you holding your chest on the floor and heard your screams he broke the trap and ran to your direction, pulling you to his arms.

“Make it stop," You screamed, shielding your body from the invisible force, even though your body wasn’t damaged at all. “Make it stop!”

Gabriel opened and closed his mouth, not knowing what to do. There was nothing to cure, nothing to help.

This wasn’t your pain.

This was Dean’s pain. 

“It’s okay, sweetheart," he held you close while you struggled, sweat coating your skin and words gone as you only screamed – you couldn’t even utter words.

 _Make it stop._ You wanted to beg.

“It’ll be over soon.” He whispered into your ears. “It will be over soon, I promise, I promise.”

It took an eternity for it to be over, though. When the pain finally left your body, you fell unconscious in his arms, pale and panting with your face wet by sweat and tears.

“It’s okay," he moved your hair out of your face. “It’s gonna be okay. I’m gonna take care of you now.”


End file.
